Gatreverse
The Gatreverse is an alternate universe revolved around new areas and characters taking place in a future far from the end of the Bionicle storyline. It is named after the first character conceived for the storyline, Gatrezar “Gatez” Zigard III. Differences Setting The main geological difference in this alternate universe is the fact that when Spherus Magna was restored, the Matoran Universe was not destroyed. After the final battle between Mata Nui and Teridax, the robot was laid back down onto Aqua Magna where the Matoran Universe remained in tact. Thus, individuals from Bara Magna are able to go to locations in the Matoran Universe. However, everything was destroyed. Areas from the Matoran Universe are either in ruins and abandoned or have been rebuilt into brand new settlements. After this event happened, the residents of the world formed a new time system, using YAT (Years after Teridax) to keep track of time. The years before Teridax’s death and the rebirth of the world are labelled as YBT, or Years Before Teridax. The main events of the Gatreverse story take place 10,000 years after Teridax’s death, or 10,000 YAT. Aside from the Matoran Universe still being in tact, there are new locations including: * Xeria Nui * Toto Nui * Terubia History The backstory of the original Bionicle storyline is not changed much, however, there are a few differences. A group of Makuta were sent into hibernation pods and sent into space during Teridax’s overthrow of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He sent some of the smartest and most ruthless Makuta into space scheduled to land back on the planet in case his plan failed. The pods were supposed to land as soon as Teridax died, however, due to a malfunction in the pods, they landed 7,000 years after his death scattered around the world, rather than all in one place as they were supposed to. The plan was that some of the pods contained samples of every Makuta's antidermis, in the hopes that if they die then the pod team would be able to resurrect them somehow. Misc. Changes Characters are able to fall in love and have families. This was an adaptation most species developed over time so that the species can continue, unlike in the original lore where all characters were created. Many characters have last names which are their family names. Elements are no longer gender-specific. Like reproduction, this was also an evolutionary change. For example, there are male Toa of Water and female Toa of Fire wandering around the world. There are also elements brand new to the Gatreverse. A full list of elements in the Gatreverse, new and old, can be found right here: Elements (Gatreverse) Known Inhabitants Toa: * All Toa from prime universe. * Gatrezar “Gatez” Zigard III, Toa of Magnetism * Gatrezar Zigard II, Toa of Magnetism (status unknown) * Arik Azator, Toa of Ice * Ezerak Azator, Toa of Ice and Shadow * Hergaz, Toa of Mercury * Maron Mercer, Toa of Crimson * Lexicron, Toa of Psionics * Havaru, Toa of Stone * Feron, Toa of Iron Matoran: * All Matoran from prime universe * Zallox Thadd, Vo-Matoran Turaga: * Gatrezar "Gatez" Zigard, the original Gatez, Turaga of Magnetism (deceased) * Tangus, Turaga of Sonics * Aquinus, Turaga of Water * Hikura, Turaga of Lightning * Karticas, Turaga of Blight * Feronus, Turaga of Iron Makuta: * All Makuta from prime universe * Malachite * Yujik * Shraxon * Kolochron * Varaka Dark Hunters: * All Dark Hunters from prime universe * “Gamble” Stories * Petrichor Trivia * Gatreverse is a really awful name but hey, that's life. You win some, you lose some. * The Turaga of the Gatreverse are the self MOCs of some of my good pals. All of these characters were actually a team in a massive crossover story in 2016 that was never completed. RIP NMN. Category:Universes